Tumor necrosis factor-alpha (TNF-α), also referred to as TNF, DIF, TNF-alpha, TNFA, and TNFSF2, is a cell-associated cytokine that is processed from a 26 kd precursor form to a 17 kd soluble form. TNF-α has been shown to be a primary mediator in humans and in animals of inflammation, fever, and acute phase responses, similar to those observed during acute infection and shock. Excess TNF-α has been shown to be lethal. There is now considerable evidence that blocking the effects of TNF-α by use of soluble TNF receptor or with specific neutralizing antibodies can be beneficial in a variety of circumstances including autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis (RA), non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM or Type II diabetes), and Crohn's disease.
Tumor necrosis factor (TNF) was first found in the serum of mice and rabbits infected with Bacillus Calmette-Guerin or injected with endotoxin, and was recognized on the basis of its cytotoxic, antitumor and metabolic properties. Many cell and tissues can produce TNF but its production is largely accomplished by macrophages and monocytes.
TNF can have a positive effect on the host organism by stimulating neutrophils and monocytes and by inhibiting the replication of viruses. Moreover, TNF-α activates the immune defenses against parasites and acts directly or indirectly as a mediator in immune reactions, inflammatory processes, and other processes in the body, although the mechanisms by which it works have not yet been clarified in a number of cases. The administration of TNF-α can also be accompanied by harmful phenomena such as shock and tissue damage, which can be remedied by means of antibodies against TNF-α.
TNF-α appears to be a mediator of cachexia which can occur in chronically invasive, for example, parasitic, diseases. TNF-α also appears to play a major part in the pathogenesis of shock caused by gram negative bacteria, for example, endotoxic shock; TNF-α would also appear to be implicated in some if not all the effects of lipopolysaccharides. TNF-α has also been postulated to have a function in the tissue damage which occurs in inflammatory processes in the joints and other tissues, and in the lethality and morbidity of the graft-versus host reaction (GVHR, Transplant Rejection). A correlation has also been reported between the concentration of TNF in the serum and the fatal outcome of meningococcal diseases.
The administration of TNF-α over a lengthy period causes a state of anorexia and malnutrition which has symptoms similar to those of cachexia, which accompany neoplastic and chronic infectious diseases.
A protein derived from the urine of fever patients has a TNF inhibiting activity; the effect of this protein is presumed to be due to a competitive mechanism at the level of the receptors (similar to the effect of the interleukin 1 inhibitor).
Anti-TNF-α antibodies (cA2) are effective in treating patients with rheumatoid arthritis (RA), which discovery led to an increased interest in finding novel TNF-α inhibitors as possible potent drugs for RA. Rheumatoid arthritis is an autoimmune chronic inflammatory disease characterized by irreversible pathological changes in the joints. In addition to RA, TNF-α antagonists may also be used in numerous pathological conditions and diseases. Some proofs indicating the biological importance of TNF-α were obtained by in vivo experiments in mice, in which mouse genes for TNF-α or its receptor were inactivated. Such animals are resistant to collagen-induced arthritis and to endotoxin-caused shock. In animal assays where the TNF-α level was increased, a chronic inflammatory polyarthritis occurred and its pathological picture was alleviated by inhibitors of TNF-α production. The treatment of such inflammatory and pathological conditions usually includes the application of non-steroid antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) and, in more severe cases, gold salts, D-pencillinamine or methotrexate are administered. These drugs act symptomatically, but they do not stop the pathological process.
Novel approaches in the therapy of rheumatoid arthritis are based upon drugs such as tenidap, leflunomide, cyclosporin, FK-506 and upon biomolecules neutralizing the TNF-α action. Commercially available therapies include etanercept (Enbrel®, Immunex), a fusion protein of the soluble TNF-α receptor, and infliximab (Remicade®, Centocor), a chimeric monoclonal human and mouse antibody. Additionally, etanercept and infliximab are also registered for the therapy of Crohn's disease.
Compounds which inhibit the production of TNF-α are believed useful in a wide variety of diseases and disorders through mechanism based therapeutic intervention. TNF-α inhibitors are believed useful for diseases including but not limited to viral, alcoholic, or drug-induced acute and fulminant hepatitis, hepatic steatosis, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, viral and non-viral hepatitis, hepatic cirrhosis, autoimmune hepatitis, chronic active hepatitis, Wilson's disease, myasthenia gravis, idiopathic sprue, autoimmune inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, inflammatory bowel diseases, endocrine ophthalmopathy, Grave's disease, sarcoidosis, primary biliary cirrhosis, pancreatitis, nephritis, endotoxin shock, septic shock, haemodynamic shock, sepsis syndrome, post ischemic reperfusion injury, malaria, mycobacterial infection, meningitis, psoriasis, asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), eosinophilia, congestive heart failure, fibrotic diseases, cystic fibrosis, pulmonary fibrosis, hepatic fibrosis, renal fibrosis, cachexia, graft rejection, rejection by transplantation, cancer, diseases involving angiogenesis, autoimmune diseases, ankylosing spondylitis, autoimmune encephalomyelitis, autoimmune hematological disorders, hemolytic anemia, aplastic anemia, pure red cell anemia, idiopathic thrombocytopenia, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), polychondritis, scleroderma, Wegener granulomatosis, dermatomyositis, Reiter's syndrome, non infection uveitis, autoimmune keratitis, keratoconjunctivitis sicca, vernal keratoconjunctivitis, interstitial lung fibrosis, psoriatic arthritis, psoriasis and other benign or malignant proliferative skin diseases, atopic dermatitis, urticaria, neurodegenerative disorders, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, acute and chronic multiple sclerosis, cancer, viral infection, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), cachexia, thrombosis, skin inflammatory diseases, osteoarthritis (OA), osteoporosis, RA, emphysema, chronic bronchiolitis, allergic rhinitis, radiation damage, hyperoxic alveolar injury, periodontal disease, non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (Type II diabetes), and insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (Juvenile or Type I diabetes).
Phosphodiesterases (PDEs) comprise a superfamily of enzymes responsible for the hydrolysis and inactivation of the second messengers cyclic adenosine monophosphate (CAMP) and cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP). Eleven different PDE families have been identified to date (PDE1 to PDE11) which differ in substrate preference, catalytic activity, sensitivity to endogenous activators and inhibitors, and encoding genes.
The PDE4 isoenzyme family exhibits a high affinity for cyclic AMP but has weak affinity for cyclic GMP. Increased cyclic AMP levels caused by PDE4 inhibition are associated with the suppression of cell activation in a wide range of inflammatory and immune cells, including lymphocytes, macrophages, basophils, neutrophils, and eosinophils. Moreover, PDE4 inhibition decreases the release of the cytokine Tumor Necrosis Factor-alpha (TNF-α).
In view of these physiological effects, PDE4 inhibitors of varied chemical structures have been recently disclosed for the treatment or prevention of chronic and acute inflammatory diseases and of other pathological conditions, diseases and disorders known to be susceptible to amelioration by inhibition of PDE4.
PDE4 are thought to be useful in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of a variety of diseases/conditions, especially inflammatory and/or allergic diseases, in mammals such as humans, for example: asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) (e.g. chronic bronchitis and/or emphysema), atopic dermatitis, urticaria, allergic rhinitis, allergic conjunctivitis, vernal conjunctivitis, eosinophilic granuloma, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, septic shock, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, reperfusion injury of the myocardium and brain, chronic glomerulonephritis, endotoxic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, multiple sclerosis, cognitive impairment (e.g. in a neurological disorder such as Alzheimer's disease), depression, or pain. Ulcerative colitis and/or Crohn's disease are collectively often referred to as inflammatory bowel disease.